Talk:Collecting for fun and profit
Sortable To the anon editor who added the "sortable" class to the tables, have you tested this? It doesn't work because of the rowspanned cells - the table formatting gets completely screwed up. I'm going to remove it. Oh, but I do like your title for the last column, "Lucrative," so I added that to the other two tables as well. —Dr Ishmael 16:50, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :I noticed it was broken, but I left it in hoping an editor better schooled in wiki formatting would also notice and elect to fix it. Perhaps you'll consider re-adding it? 15:40, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :(same editor) After all, adding sortability removes no functionality. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.130.9.41 ( ) }. ::I know one way to fix it: split the cells that are currently rowspanned. However, the reason I rowspanned them in the first place was to make it obvious when one item had more than one collector. My assumption when making the page was that people would come here, already having collected a bunch of items, and they'd want to know which ones to keep and which to sell. Thus, why I made the collectable names span the rows for all the collectors. ::Personally, I don't really see the value of adding sortability, especially since the "best" trades are already marked. What else would someone want to sort by? —Dr Ishmael 22:53, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Doesnt iding an item give more potential for profit? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.205.71.76 ( ) }. :Not for collector items. They already have a set value to merchants. Imaginos 19:13, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Correction The quantity for Frosted Griffon Wings showed an amount of 8 required, but the Collector page says its only 5. I adjusted it and the totals, my apologies if I did wrong. Please revert if I shouldn't have. Khaeti. 72.235.4.162 20:43, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Eye Of The North No mention of collectable drops from EotN, which really needs to be added seeing as things like destoryer cores and glacial stones are sought after. Also, it would be nice to see if theres any sort of profit from those annoying saurin bones which come from Raptor farming Piggyboy 20:52, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :There's no mention of EotN collectibles because none of them are profitable in a purely collecting sense. All EotN collectibles are worth at least 20g, all collectors want 5 of them, and all collector rewards are worth 100 , meaning the best you get is break-even. Sure, they're profitable to farm and then sell to other players, but that's not what this article is about. —Dr Ishmael 18:30, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Good addition to the main page fo EotN, but IS there an article that deals with things like destroyer cores? I'd find it really useful (having just merched a bunch of destroyer cores, not realising their value). If not, wouldn't this be an appropriate place to have that kind of info? Elwynd 11:57, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :According to the Project:Article retention policy, we don't retain any information on the player-created economy in GW. Also, because it's an active economy, the prices have a tendency to change over time, which would make it difficult to document on a wiki. For price checks, go to GW Guru, they have an entire sub-forum dedicated to that. —Dr Ishmael 14:37, 14 April 2008 (UTC)